


Talking In Her Sleep

by Sarcastic_Soulmate



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Soulmate/pseuds/Sarcastic_Soulmate
Summary: Ben already knows they have to break up, but why does Leslie's sleep talking make it so much more real?
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Talking In Her Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> From Alice and I's project, "A Collection of One-Shots".
> 
> I thought it'd be a good idea to post this as a standalone 'cause angst yummy. Also, make sure to read the note at the bottom.

Ben can't bring himself to go to sleep. He needs to savor every moment with Leslie, every little second because it's not going to last much longer.

Two days ago, he heard Leslie talking in her sleep, campaigning for City Council. She's always doing that, which Ben has come to find adorable. However, it was often for President or Governor. City Council was a little too specific.

Ben should have expected it. Nothing was ever easy for him.

At least he got this time with Leslie; his life was happy for a little while. He's never had that before.

He shifts in Leslie's bed, careful not to wake her up. She stirs a little in her sleep, and her body subconsciously inches closer to him.

Leslie starts to mumble something, and Ben can't decide between loving it and hating it at this moment in time.

But this time, she isn't mumbling campaign speeches into the pillow. Ben slides down into the bed, lying down next to her, his face centimeters away from hers. He rests his left hand on her hip.

"Ben..." She whispers. "Ben."

It doesn't look like she's about to wake up, so she must be dreaming about him. If Ben weren't feeling so lousy, he would feel a sense of pride about that.

"Can't... break up."

 _Oh no. Oh, good lord, no._

Wait, when did his head start spinning?

Leslie mumbles a few more incoherent phrases, the last one blindsiding him:

"You can't leave," she mutters, tugging his arm, tears streaming down her face.

He only holds her closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I might be changing my posting schedule or getting rid of it entirely and posting when I have things ready. The semester's ending next Friday, and I have a lot of schoolwork, but not a lot of time.


End file.
